


Manipulate

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basco notices that Joe must have been with Marvelous for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulate

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on Tumblr.

"How long has he had you, blue-chan?" Basco asked. He sat in his chair with his fingers spread on the arms, but he kept one boot propped on Joe's shoulder to make sure Joe couldn't ignore him. Basco didn't like being ignored. "You act like him, you know. He must have taught you some things."

Joe bared his teeth. "You don't even know him."

"I think I know Marvy-chan better than you ever will, blue-chan. I know his style... And by the way, I know his taste, too. And his smell. He's all over you, blue-chan. Do you miss him?"


End file.
